Worth Dying For
by mercia12591
Summary: Eternity Begins...


**WORTH DYING FOR**

**A REIGN FRANCIS ANDMARY AFTER LIFEFIC**

It's funny, while she was hiding out at the French Convent during her teen years, she thought of Scotland as home, but once back in Scotland after Francis' death she longed for France. As Mary Stuart stepped into the light, her hand clasped tightly in that of her husband and Sterling beside them, she briefly wondered where 'home' would be now.

All three of them emerged from the light to find the rolling hills of the Lorraine valley before them and a carriage on hand to take them to whatever final destination awaited. Taking a deep breath of the lavender scented air she climbed into the carriage fearlessly, laughing a little as Sterling bounded in right after.

"France." Her husband remarked as he joined them in the carriage, which immediately set off at a leisurely pace.

"You seem surprised," she told him as he reached out for her and she happily allowed herself to be taken into his arms and pulled onto his lap. She'd missed his touch so much over the years, neither of the other two men she married ever touched her like Francis had, with no reason or agenda, simply for the sake of touching.

She never imagined she'd feel that again, and certainly not after death (though she'd always hoped to be reunited with her love) she never expected an after-life quite this solid...

He kissed her neck at that particularly sensitive spot only he ever seemed able to find and she sighed. That was one more thing she thought would be left behind once she shed the mortal coil…desire… but she was wrong for if anything it burned hotter now than it ever did on earth.

"I thought you might've preferred an idealized version of Scotland for your heaven." He picked up their conversation, explaining his slight surprise earlier.

"No, this setting makes perfect sense," she replied as she snuggled into him, giving him better access to her neck, encouraging him to continue…to never stop. "In all my life I was happiest here…with you. Scotland hated me and never really accepted me as queen. I was too 'French' for their tastes…:

"It's over now, you're home and we're together now, as it should be…"

Even as he spoke an idealized, gleaming version of the Château de Chenonceau appeared on the horizon and Mary laughed happily. "Our Chateau Francis!" She cried and scrambled off his lap to gaze out the carriage window in wonderment.

He smiled at her excitement as he joined her at the window to take in the most beloved sight. They'd been happiest here, carefree and in love. They'd dreamt of having forever here, and now forever was finally theirs…

The entire court was lined up in the garden, awaiting the return of their king and queen. Life was a strange thing and the after-life even stranger, it seemed. Many among this crowd had dreamed of riches and leisure in life…but when at the end of life it was time to shed the mortal coil, their happiest time and deepest loyalty turned out to be to a young king and queen of France whose reign had been so tragically short in life…

Greer smiled at Aylee where they stood beside a broadly smiling Leith. "They certainly took their time getting here didn't they?" He mock grumbled.

"Hush," Greer admonished her husband good-naturedly, "there were circumstances…"

"I think it's so romantic that he chose to wait for her," Aylee piped up.

"Catherine sure wasn't pleased," Leith smirked.

"Well Catherine's ass," Greer declared. "Serves her right for ending up in purgatory…"

"And right alongside Bash, Diane and Nostradamus, can you imagine that foursome stuck together for an extended period of time?"

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind," Greer declared.

"Actually, Lola reports that Bash should be getting out soon…" Aylee told them.

"Really," Greer said in surprise. "Who spoke for him?"

"Who do you think?" Leith said, indicating the young king. Leith had known few men before Francis or since whom he respected more. Some might say that such a high opinion was only natural, since it was Francis who'd endowed him with both a dukedom and a fortune, which had allowed him and Greer to marry.

But there was more to it than that, in his short reign Francis II had been a good king, had he lived longer Leith had no doubt that Francis II would've gone down in history as one of the greatest kings France had ever seen, a brilliant statesman known for his ability to balance passion and logic…but above all Francis was loyal and just and one of the best friends Leith ever had…

The royal carriage had stopped allowing the couple and their hound to descend and move down the line of people, the court bowing and bursting into spontaneous applause as they welcomed back their radiant king and queen.

Mary and Francis were halfway down the line when the queen spotted her friends a few meters away. She'd missed them, all, loved them all but it was to Aylee she ran first, choking back sobs of joy and relief as she hugged her friend.

"Aylee… I'm so sorry…"

"No, my Lady…none of that…my death was not your fault."

"But why aren't you in some Scottish version of heaven?" Mary asked as she took the handkerchief, Francis offered and wiped her tears.

"Why would I be anywhere else, when my Queen is here?" Aylee asked with a bright smile. Greer was next and between tears and laughter the girls made their way further down the line and eventually into the palace.

Francis and Leith followed a few steps behind. "Is she worth it?"

It was a question he'd been burning to ask for twenty seven years. He was there, beside Francis the day his friend rejected the joys of heaven and risked eternity and in fact his very soul to remain on earth with Mary until her death. He'd thought Francis was nuts and told him so…

"Worth dying for?" Francis asked, his gaze on his beautiful wife.

Leith nodded, already guessing his king's answer.

"Absolutely." Francis replied, his smile as bright as the sun.

**The End**


End file.
